


Calibration

by caleprwrite



Series: Plus Size Reader [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Assemble Alarm, Breathing Exercises, Bucky Barnes Gives the Best Hugs, Bucky Barnes and his SMIRK, Bucky Barnes is 100 Percent Done with Steve Rogers' Shit, Bucky Barnes is Hawt, Bucky is a Closet Nerd, Dollface - Freeform, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Giggling Steve, Innocent Outing, Jesus Stevie, Just say NO to Space Whales, Mantis has a Big Mouth, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attack, Platonic!Stucky, Realization, SO FLUFFY, Shuri is Pure Sunshine, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Thor Needs to Put Clothes On Dammit, Tony Stark Is A Hot Mess, White Wolf - Freeform, plus size OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: - Imagine you're Tony's lab assistant. -You are Tony's lab assistant and you're brilliant. And beautiful, if you ask Bucky Barnes.Problem is, nobody has asked him and even if they did, he'd have to take the chance and admit it to someone other than himself. The other problem is, you know you're brilliant, but the beautiful part isn't something you really see.It's not that you have a poor self image, it's just that... He's. Bucky. Barnes. Bucky Barnes, okay? Literally the hottest man to walk the planet. And a complete flirt. And a total sweetheart. And smart as hell. He's him and you're you. Besides, he flirts with everyone, doesn't he? That's what the history books say at least...





	1. Calibration

**Author's Note:**

> Rating due to language. Subject to change as character arcs progress.
> 
> Content warning: Anxiety attacks, referenced canon-typical torture and non consensual body modification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second person narrative- Plus size female character's POV

**Calibration**

The day started off just fine. You were early to the coffee shop and remarkably there was no line. The barista even got your name right on the first try. Things were looking good.

You exited the shop into the chaotic sea of New Yorkers, each on their own mission to get where they were going- and get there first. They could be some of the most ruthless people on the planet, but you liked the anonymity found in a big city. The busier the street, the easier it was to disappear into the crowd. 

“Morning Tony,” you sang cheerfully as you stuck your purse in a drawer and slipped on your white lab coat over your clothes. 

Being Tony Stark’s lab assistant wasn’t your original dream job but at the time you were hired, it was the most logical step toward getting a foot in the door with SHIELD’s Research and Development division. SHIELD wasn’t exactly the easiest agency to get into, what with all the superheroes and agents looking like they just jumped out of a Hollywood blockbuster.

And even though you would clearly be a nerd working in  _ science, _ not going on field missions, you still would have had to make it through the academy to join. You tried, and tried again a year later, but no dice. The physical agility test was your nemesis, as it was more robust than many elite military programs.

So yeah, you didn’t work out faithfully anymore, and you loved carbs and Starbucks. If you had a little bit of smush on your frame, well it wasn’t your top priority to get rid of it. You were feminine, curvy, and the little  _ extra _ you carried on your frame was soft. You were shaped more like a pin-up girl than a Calvin Klein model, and while you weren't necessarily physically tough anymore, you were smart as hell and could hold your own in debates with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Not many field agents held a doctorate from MIT, right? 

_ Damn right. _

You loved your job, and Stark Industries paid  _ much _ better than SHIELD anyway. Though you first thought it would be filled with nonstop exciting research, it turned out to also be a glorified personal caregiver’s position sometimes. Still, it was leaps and bounds beyond anything you could have hoped for back in the small town you grew up in.

“Have you eaten?” you asked Tony, sliding a croissant in from of him.

He stuck a chunk of pastry in his mouth and a grunt was all you got in response, so you made your way over to the kitchen area. A green smoothie was definitely in order if was going to continue to function. You didn’t bother to ask about his sleep since he was still dressed in the previous day’s clothes, and was  sporting a shadow that went well beyond five o’clock. 

“Wait, before you head out, I need you to finish with the new arm…” he said absently through a mouthful, not looking up. 

He continued to chew the huge bite and mumbled something else about sensation, still focused on the complex equations on the holographic screen in front of him. You barely made out “Barnes”, “soft” and “perfect for that” before you realized what he said about leaving.

“Wait- before I leave? Tony, I just got here.”

The genius blinked, paused and looked up at you, eyeing the wrapper in his hand and the fresh coffee in yours. He blinked again and swallowed as he looked out the windows at the bright sun over the city below and furrowed his brow, running a hand down his face and scratching the stubble on his cheek.

“What day is it?”

“Thursday...”

Neurons must have finally fired in his brain because his tired brown eyes widened and his mouth dropped. “Shit! Pepper’s gonna have my balls for breakfast!”

“What are you even talking about?” you panicked. “You have a meeting? It wasn’t on your calendar!”

If there was one person you wanted to help out, it was Pepper. She’d always been kind and gracious with any challenges you ran up against working for Tony. Which, let’s be real, were plentiful and of an interesting variety.

“No, not a meeting. Our anniversary. I'm  _ supposed _ to remember shit like that without help!”  Tony groaned and thunked his head down onto the metal work table in front of him. “She’s gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

“Okay, it’s alright,” you reassured him, gently massaging his tight trapezius muscles with your free hand. “I'm in early, so we still have time to fix this. It’s only about 7:30-ish.”

He jumped up and swiped your coffee out of your hand, and downed it as he took off through the sliding glass doors. At least he waved a hand in thanks as he rounded the corner.

_ Shit. So much for a black and white mocha. _

You pulled out the prosthesis and got to work. The new arm was  _ super _ cool. You, Tony and Shuri all three collaborated on it, and the result was some cutting edge tech. That week was hands down the best so far during your time at the Tower. 

Shuri was bright, funny and  _ crazy smart  _ for still being a teenager. She had taken to you immediately like a sister which made you proud.

With the arm connected to your StarkPad, you ran through the calibration check. You tested everything, range of motion, grip strength, sensitivity to temperature and sensation, testing out various textures. It all checked out, except the responses to light grip and soft stimuli. You couldn't get a consistent reading for the life of you.

You brought up Shuri’s contact and pressed the sequence for a video call. It was early morning yet at her research facility in Oakland, but if she was home in Wakanda it would be fine.

“It has been too long, I miss seeing your beautiful face!” Shuri answered, her smile bright. “How have you been?”

_ Good, Wakanda. _

“I'm great, sweetie but I'd be better if I could calibrate the rest of these damn sensors on Barnes’ new arm. It's not responding correctly to a light grip or soft textures. If you have time, I was hoping you could help?”

“Of course! Bucky, let me see how it is moving. Then tell me what you feel,” Shuri suggested, not knowing you were by yourself.

“Oh, uh- no, he's not... It's just me,” you answered eloquently. “Tony wanted me to finish it up, but then he took off. Something important came up.”

“Well then, that is your problem. You cannot complete the process by yourself. Not unless you have implants in your central nervous system I am unaware of,” she laughed. “How would you validate the readings without a subjective response?”

_ Oh. Duh. You knew that.  _

You opened your mouth to reply but nothing came out. Shuri laughed again, the joyful, young sound that came so naturally to her and you rolled your eyes in response.

“Call me back when you have my White Wolf with you. Then we can fine tune the arm.”

“Will do. See ya, smart ass,” you smiled and closed the window, ending the call.

“Hey Friday? Ask Sergeant Barnes to come to the lab if he’s available, please.”

_ “Yes, Miss,”  _ the AI replied. Not a minute later,  _ “Sergeant Barnes is on his way.” _

 

“Mornin’ Dollface,” Bucky greeted you as he walked into the lab. 

You were almost positive the little pet names he called you by were just part of a left over habit from before the war, like the other words he used-  _ Aces, Fella,  _ things of that sort. After all, he was Bucky Barnes. And you were… well, you. You shook your head and pushed the thought away. 

_ There was work to do. _

“Sergeant Barnes,” you nodded and he smirked.

His long, damp hair was knotted up in a bun and he wore a hoodie with joggers that hugged his muscular thighs. God, did the man ever  _ not _ look good?

You blushed when you realized the appreciative once over you gave him was a little obvious. Oops. It wasn’t supposed to be out loud on your face. Not like anyone with eyeballs would blame you.

Bucky smirked and raised a cocky brow at you. “Friday said you wanted me? You know I’m all yours darlin’,” he drawled and held out his arms. 

_ Jesus, if only.  _

You chastised yourself for letting his antics distract you, the big sexy jerk. Besides, a man like Bucky could have any woman he wanted. And according to legend, he was the textbook definition of a ladies man back in his day. 

“I need you to come feel… I mean- we need to calibrate- the settings. They aren’t responding right. Can we do it? If you- uh- if you have time.”

What the fuck was with your nonexistent grip of basic vocabulary? You sighed softly and silently chastised yourself. 

“Oh God, please ignore me. Would you mind having a seat?” 

You motioned to the stool next to the metal work table for him to sit while you finished disconnecting the new arm from the calibration machine. You stood silently for a moment to get your shit together. When you turned back, Bucky was sitting quietly, a serious look on his face and his lips in a thin line. He stared intently at the floor. 

Your brow furrowed and you wondered if in the process of tripping over your own words you’d said or done something to upset him. Did he not want the new arm? Tony said he was having a lot of problems with the last one, and he was excited about it when it was still in development. Why the sudden change?

“Are you sure this is okay? We can wait if you prefer Tony...” you asked quietly.

He breathed out deep and shook his head once, then took off his hoodie. It left him in just a cotton tank which he tugged back down before disconnecting the old arm. He moved silently, setting the old arm out of the way so you could get to work.

You brought the new one over and laid it on the table next to him. When you began connecting the wires, each precise set of sensors came alive as you worked quietly. Out of your periphery you saw the fingers spontaneously clench as one circuit that was giving you trouble completely connected. 

“I’m sorry. Did that hurt?” 

He met your eyes briefly and there was a flash of something you couldn’t quite place. Anxiety? Surprise? Relief?

He shook his head no and looked away just as quickly and you saw the muscles in his jaw jump. He continued to sit quietly while you finished connecting the the wires and fuses. 

The only sounds were the quiet clicking of your tools and the measured breathing coming from him. You were almost done when his knee began bouncing and his right hand clenched in a fist.

When his chest rose on a particularly deep inhale, you realized what he was doing. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Friday, can you please play me something soft?” you asked, tilting your head to the ceiling out of habit.

You walked around to face him and he looked up. When he did, you met him with a kind, quiet smile and reached out for his right hand, uncurling it from a fist. You held his hand in yours and ran your fingertips across his open palm before squeezing it gently with the pads of your thumbs, massaging the heel of his hand and grounding him with the sensation. 

“You’re doin’ good, Bucky. We’re almost done, okay?” You made sure to continue using his name because it would remind him that he was safe at the Tower and not under Hydra’s control.

He nodded once and the muscle in his jaw jumped again. You weren’t sure if he was trying to convince you or himself that he was fine, but then you remembered something.

“Can you do something with me Buck?” you asked, deliberately removing all clinical verbiage from your speech pattern.

He blinked, his brows rising curiously at your use of his nickname. 

“We’re gonna take a slow, deep breath in and hold it for the count of three. Then, when we breathe out, we’ll do it to a ten count. Wait a beat, then repeat it, but don’t rush the count, yeah?”

“Okay,” he replied quietly and gave you a small shrug. 

You smiled to yourself in relief. Him speaking a response was already progress.

You both took a breath in together, and he met your eyes, still guarded and anxious. After a three count, you closed your eyes as you began to exhale, silently counting to ten in your head. When you opened your eyes, his were closed, but he’d exhaled with you. 

A look of concentration furrowed his brow and it was quite possibly the most adorable thing you’d ever seen. This giant man, a fierce super soldier, tough as hell and Certified Badass™ was holding your hand and breathing away his anxiety with you. 

Bucky Barnes was a good man, even through everything he’d endured over the decades. Life hadn’t been kind to him. The way he fought through the horrors and came out changed but not hardened was something you would always respect and admire. Your heart swelled with pride that you were able to help him even in such a small way.

“Again,” you squeezed his palm, urging him softly and closing your eyes with him. 

Your soft instrumental jazz continued to play in the background, completely changing the atmosphere in the room. After three more repetitions you opened your eyes. 

Bucky’s shoulders curved into a more relaxed posture and the crease between his brows softened. When you let go of his hand the spell was broken and he opened his eyes looking like he was searching for something. 

“Thanks, dollface,” he murmured and cleared his throat to steady his voice. “I have a hard time bein’ in a lab when the arm is down.” He nodded to his left arm, still unfinished and the fingers of the metal arm jumped again.

“Shit! I’m sorry Bucky.” You went to hurry back to the other side of the table, but he reached for your hand again.

“No- please… don’t rush.” His thumb rubbed across your knuckles and he spoke softer, “I’m okay… for now at least.” He smiled up at you again, warm and open. “You did that.”

You didn’t know how to respond. The way he spoke was grateful and authentic and full of… some kind of feeling? He reluctantly released your hand and you felt the heat rise in your cheeks. 

You nervously chewed your bottom lip and got back to work. Your mind kept wandering back to how perfectly your soft hand fit in his strong calloused one, and you loved how his lips softened with a hint of a smile when he finally relaxed. You snuck another peek at those lips and he flashed you another blinding smile. 

_ Oops, not so sneaky after all.  _

He winked at you and your heart pounded stronger. 

And okay, you’d been attracted to Bucky for a  _ long _ time, but it wasn’t like you two had ever really spent that much time alone together outside the lab. He did hang around a lot, but you always assumed that was because he was so naturally scientifically inclined, and Tony loved to talk about tech. The fact that it gave you an excellent view while you worked was clearly an added bonus, but it was more than that. Bucky was special to you. So what if he was about as far out of your league as someone could get… a girl could dream.

When you finished the connections you lifted the arm and it locked into place perfectly. You stepped back and sighed in content, admiring the fit. It was significantly lighter but at the same time a much more durable design. The vibranium plates ran together anatomically. They followed the natural musculature of the human body.

_ Wow. Sexy. _

“What do you think?” you asked and came around to the other side of the table, eyes bright with excitement. 

He stood and looked down at it, bending and twisting it, wiggling the fingers curiously. After testing the range of motion, his brow furrowed. 

“It’s so weird,” he muttered and your stomach dropped. He looked back up and his eyes widened when he saw the look on your face. “No! It's a good weird- it’s different. Just so much lighter is all.”

Your hand flew up to your chest and you sighed in relief. 

“Good lord, Bucky- don't do that to me!” you laughed. “I thought you hated it. How does it feel?”

He huffed out a laugh too and reached out to hug you with his right arm. “It’s great. Really, thank you.”

When you separated, you arched a brow and a sneaky little smile curled your lips. “Do that again.”

“Huh?” His brows raised and his lips parted slightly on a shy smile, his tongue darting out nervously to wet his lips. “Do what now?”

You obviously caught him off guard and it gave you a little surge of both excitement. You almost couldn’t believe yourself. You were actually flirting with Bucky Barnes, and you even made him  _ speechless. _

_ “Aw, _ come on Buck,” you teased using his nickname again. You held your arms open for him, tilted your head and flashed a coy smile.  _ “ _ Gimme both arms this time.”

He stepped forward and blushed, biting his lip in a smile and you wrapped your arms around his thick, muscular torso. When you rested your head against his firm chest, he lowered his chin, tucking you into his body. His left arm wrapped around your back, pulling you close and the fingers of his right hand twined into your hair, cradling your head.

The rhythmic thudding of his strong heartbeat was hypnotic. God, the man was warm and smelled good. Without realizing it, you melted into his embrace and sighed against his chest and he continued to hold you, gently running his fingers through your hair.

The two of you fit like a hand and a glove, like two pieces of the same puzzle, exact opposites but made for each other. Where you were soft, Bucky was hard muscle. He was tall and thick, and your shorter curvy frame fit perfectly against him. 

He began softly swaying you in his arms along to the music playing in the background. You closed your eyes and ran your hands lazily along the muscles of his back. He was more rocking you against his chest than dancing, but you'd have been perfectly happy to stay there indefinitely.

 

Steve had other plans.

“Oh- I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” he asked in an amused tone from behind Bucky. 

You jumped as you were brought unceremoniously back to reality. Bucky’s arms protectively tightened around you on reflex before he let you go.

“It’s okay. Just Stevie,” he murmured.

You blushed fiercely and tried to compose yourself. You cleared your throat and smoothed down your lab coat, not meeting the Captain’s eyes. When you finally looked up, you saw Bucky glaring daggers at Steve, who snorted and was biting his lip, trying to contain his laughter. 

Bucky huffed out a breath in anger and shoved his hands against his hips, squaring his shoulders toward Steve. Steve raised a challenging brow right back; he was  _ not _ intimidated. You shook your head and waited out yet another of their silent conversations. Had it been audible it surely would have contained colorful language for sure.

“Did you need to see Tony, Captain Rogers?” you asked as professionally as possible, because  _ someone  _ was going to have to be the adult.

“Nah, just lookin’ for this jerk.” Steve smirked in Bucky’s direction and slugged him in the shoulder. “Got a debriefing to finish up with the new agents and Coulson’s on his way in. That is, if you’re not otherwise  _ occupied, _ Buck.”

_ “Steve…” _ Bucky growled out in a warning.

“What?” he asked innocently and shrugged like a little angel. 

Steve winked and tossed a sloppy salute in your direction before he dragged Bucky out jostling him with an arm around his shoulders. 

Bucky looked back and flashed an apologetic smile at you which you returned before hearing Steve tease him, “Testin’ the new arm, huh?”

“Fuckin’ zip it, punk.”

_ Testing the arm. Shit!  _

“Wait!” you called after them as the sliding doors closed. 

They stopped and turned back. 

“Calibration. The readings weren’t consistent with a light grip and soft textures.”

_ Silence. _

Steve barked out a laugh, his hand flying up to grab one of his pecs as he leaned back and officially lost all self control. Bucky shrugged out of his grip and growled another warning at him. 

Your jaw dropped and you were mortified once realized how it sounded given the position you and Bucky were just in. 

Your embrace was proof that light grip worked just fine. And you were self-described as soft. God, the puns were ripe for the picking! Heat rose to your cheeks and you groaned, burying your face in your hands. 

The embarrassment evident in your body language only made it worse. Steve cackled louder in good-natured amusement. 

_ “Jesus,  _ Stevie,” Bucky growled to no avail. He stammered out, “I’ll see you- um- I’ll come back later. I’m sorry.”

He turned and pushed Steve back out of the lab, chastising his immaturity until you heard the laughing silenced by the elevator. There was no stopping Steve Rogers once he started giggling like a twelve year old at a slumber party, and everyone knew it. 


	2. I Love My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my friend, but sometimes I really wanna kill the fucker. A short story by Bucky Barnes on his adventures with Steve the cock-blocking little shit Rogers.
> 
> ***
> 
> Bucky couldn't believe Steve, the fuckin’ punk and his rotten sense of humor completely embarrassing her like that. Man, if he didn't love the little shit so much, he'd kill him.
> 
> “Seriously, Steve. I can't show my face in the lab again,” Bucky groused, a thick scowl across his brow.
> 
> “Aw, lighten up Buck,” Steve breathed out, swiping at his eyes from laughter. “She's totally into you! You just need to ask her on a date already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved from a stand-alone to a second chapter. It made more sense this way.
> 
> Third person narrative POV

Bucky couldn't believe Steve, the fuckin’ punk and his rotten sense of humor completely embarrassing her like that. Man, if he didn't love the little shit so much, he'd kill him.

“Seriously, Steve. I can't show my face in the lab again,” Bucky groused, a thick scowl across his brow.

“Aw, lighten up Buck,” Steve breathed out, swiping at his eyes from laughter. “She's totally into you! You just need to ask her on a date already.”

Bucky shook his head, glaring at his reflection in the elevator doors, the scarring around where his skin met the original metal evident. How could someone so bright, so beautiful, with her whole life ahead of her want to take on such a mess?

“Buck?” Steve asked, his tone turning more serious. “Come on, now. I didn't mean to upset ya.” He squeezed his friend’s shoulder with an apologetic sigh, and patted him affectionately on the cheek with his big hand. “You gonna tell me what's goin’ on up there?”

Bucky shrugged out of Steve's grip. He faced Steve fully and held his arms out before dropping them to his sides.

“Tell me what you see, Steve.”

Steve, being the good man and best friend he had always been, crossed his arms and looked at Bucky long and hard.

“I see my best friend, my brother. The man who stood by my side every day even when I was invisible and useless to the rest of the world. A guy with an intelligent mind, a smart mouth and a good heart; so strong he broke free of decades of brainwashing and torture.” Steve uncrossed his arms and rested his hands in his hips before continuing. “I see a man who deserves happiness and a shot at the kind of life he  _wants_ to have, probably more than anyone else I know.”

Bucky shook his head. A heaviness formed in the pit of his stomach and his chest began tightening. As soon as the doors opened, he went straight for the stairwell and toward the gym. He needed to hit something. Hard.

Maybe that would tell release some of the tension built up in his muscles, keeping him feeling like a band stretched too far, ready to snap. He hated the feeling of helplessness he had around her that morning. He wanted to live up to the guy the world expected him to be, not the one he was inside when everything became too much.

He knew the stories far too well. Bucky Barnes, ladies man extraordinaire. Smoothest moves this side of the Hudson. He tried his best to keep the façade up but he wasn't that guy anymore. Even if he could be, he wouldn't want that life, not after everything else.

Bucky wanted something deeper, more meaningful. But how could he ever expect her to see him as anything other than the same broken monster he saw in the mirror?

 

The autumn sun faded behind the tall buildings of the Manhattan skyline. It was getting on in the day and he gave his word that he would be back to the lab. The last thing he wanted to do at that point was face her again, especially after letting her see him with his guard down and on the brink of a panic attack.

 _Get to it, Son._ The voice in the back of his head sounded remarkably like his father.

Bucky blew out a deep breath and ran a nervous hand through his shoulder length dark brown hair before heading back up to the lab. No time like the present, and all that shit.

He rounded the corner and stopped short before the sliding glass doors, watching as she swayed along to a beat. She threw her head back and laughed as DUM-E tried his best to keep up, the bot knocking over a tray of parts in the process. When she bowed and her dance was over, he realized he'd been standing there watching with a crooked little grin on his lips and wonder in his eyes.

It really was that simple; just the sight of her made him happy. The way she blissfully lost herself in her work. How she was so damned smart she sometimes made Tony and Bruce sound remedial. And it sure didn't hurt that she was drop dead gorgeous. Eyes the color of fresh earth after a spring rain and full cherry red lips, long wavy hair and curves like a back country road. Goddamned breathtaking is what she was.

 _You just need to ask her on a date already._ Great, now Steve’s annoying voice was in his head too. Fabulous. Bucky pushed back his shoulders and held his head high before he entered the lab. The doors opened and he recognized the music playing in the background.

Was that… Glenn Miller?

“Heya, Dollface,” he called, in case she didn’t hear the doors open. Figured she’d been crept up on enough for one day, thank you Stevie.

She turned around and met him with a shy grin, looking up at him from behind her long lashes. She nervously tugged at the lapels of her lab coat and fussed with her hair, twisting the length of it together and throwing it back over her shoulder and out of the way.

“You came back- I mean... How’s it been for you today?”

Bucky watched the blush rise to her cheeks until he was distracted by the way she nervously bit down on her bottom lip. An idea entered his mind and he stepped forward, closer to her. He heard the soft intake of her breath and the sound went straight to his confidence level. Maybe Steve was right and she  _was_ into him… he was about to find out sooner rather than later.

“When I was leaving, you said something about texture and grip?” he teased playfully.

She swallowed hard the blush high on her cheeks deepened. “Yeah,” she laughed softly. “I guess my communication skills aren’t exactly first-rate today. I hope Steve didn’t give you too hard of a time over it.”

He reached out with and lightly slid his left hand down her right arm. When he stopped at her hand, he held it and softly drug his thumb over her knuckles. He looked down at their hands, her soft skin and the cool vibranium of his new arm, caressing her skin again and spoke quietly.

“This okay?”

They both managed to look up at the same time. She quickly looked away, then back down at their hands.

“It’s good, Buck.” Her voice went a little breathy when she said his name.

And  _God,_ he wanted to hear his name on her lips again. And again and again. The muscle in his jaw jumped, this time for a completely different reason. This time, her voice held in it a promise of more. She hadn’t turned him down or reacted negatively in any way, and her sweet, encouraging smile was exactly what he needed.

“Would you say my grip is too firm?”

She shook her head no and watched as he brought her hand up to his lips. He brushed a light kiss across her knuckles before placing it on his shoulder. His new arm snaked around her soft waist and brought her closer still as his flesh hand reached for her left one. His body asked her to dance silently, and she moved along with him, following where he lead.

“Did you know you’re a good dancer, Bucky?” she asked teasingly as they moved and he chuckled in response. Truth was, he couldn’t remember the last time he danced with a woman. Being near her made him want to have her in his arms, move her body along with his own.

“Well, I got a great partner,” he answered and held her gaze. “Did you know you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?”

She threw her head back and laughed out loud. Her beautiful eyes sparkled with amusement, the skin in the corners crinkling with her smile.

His brow furrowed in confusion; that definitely wasn’t the response he expected. “What’s so funny?”

“You are, silly,” she laughed again and shook her head but then her eyes went wide when she realized he wasn’t teasing. “Wait- you’re serious?”

“Why is that so hard for you to believe?” he asked quietly. Her eyes searched his, disbelief and hesitation written across her lovely face.

“I guess I just-” she shrugged and her eyes darted to the side before meeting his again, flashing a self-deprecating smile. “I’ve never had a man say something like that to me before.”  

Bucky shook his head slowly. “I’d tell you that every day if you were my girl.”

A small forced smile made its way onto her lips and she stopped dancing. She took her hand back from his and nervously smoothed down her lab coat again. She cleared her throat and sighed.

“Thanks for the dance, Bucky.” He went to say something, but he had no idea what, so nothing came out. He watched as she turned away, busying herself with something on the display screen of her newest project. “I was supposed to call Shuri back with you here, but I think it’s too late in Wakanda now. Maybe tomorrow?”

He must have missed something. That had to be it, right? Either that or he seriously miscalculated their connection. Was it all one sided and she was too polite to tell him she wasn’t interested? Or - and this thought caused something to knot up in his stomach- was it impossible for her to see him as a whole man, something other than part of a project?

 _God,_ please no. Anything but that. “I- uh, I’m sorry if I did something, Doll. Made you uncomfortable?”

She looked up at him, her lips parted to say something when the lights in the lab lowered and a red flashing began, the  _Assemble_ alarm interrupting at the worst time.

He backed away reluctantly. Leaving her now with this  _thing_ hanging in the air between them was the last thing on earth he wanted to do.

“Be safe, Bucky.” Her expression begged something of him. Maybe to tell him something.

The glass doors slid open and before he stepped through her called out to her, “Promise me we’ll talk about this when I get back.”

She nodded, concern in her eyes, knowing he had to go.

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”


	3. Feel My Wrath and Extreme Self-Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Assemble alarm has inconvenient timing. Bucky thinks he'll get to take his aggression out on an unknown invader, but then maybe not. Then there's the elephant in the room and his worst fears getting a seat at the table in his head. That's never good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person narrative- Bucky's POV

“What do we got?” I grunted as I lugged my go-bag filled with guns, grenades and my favorite pointy things into the awaiting QuinJet.

I tried not to let my frustration show too much. After all, it wasn’t the team’s fault the alarm sounded at the very worst time. We were so close, her and I, but then she pulled away. Did I say too much? Freak her out?

 _Fuck,_ I wish it was still easy to run my mouth like it used to be. Dames were falling for me every fifth word before the war; now I can’t even talk to one woman. Though to be fair, she is one hell of a woman.

Clint finished the pre-flight check and as soon as Natalia, Bruce and Wanda made it up the ramp, we were in the air. Steve looked around at the team, took a final head count and fastened the last strap on his uniform. He lifted his right hand to his ear and turned on his coms.

“Do we have audio?” he asked.

Maria’s response came quickly in all our ears, “Affirmed, Steve.”

“Copy.” He nodded to the team. “We’ve got reports that an alien craft just crashed in D.C. The origin, number of occupants and their intent are all unknown at this time.”

“Nope!” Tony blurted, standing. “I’m _nope_ -ing the fuck outta here, Rogers. It's my anniversary, _goddammit.”_

“Tony!” Natalia hissed.

 _“What?”_ he snapped back, shaking his head. “No, fuck that Romanov. I'm too old for this shit!” He ran a hand through his hair then rubbed at the left side of his chest, curling protectively forward. I recognized the anxious habit all too well.

Wilson piped up next, of course, because he always has something to say. “Naw, man. That ain't cool! Sit yo ass down, Stark.”

When he pulled Tony down by his arm, he shrugged out of Sam’s grip, slumping into the seat and shaking his head again in annoyance. I looked back to Steve. The team was ragged around the edges, him included and all of their reactions were only making matters worse.

“Come on, guys. We need the whole team on this one,” he sighed. He knew full well that Tony still had nightmares because of the Chitauri.

Steve was familiar with those dreams on an intimate level himself. He once told me that the Battle of New York wasn’t exactly what he expected upon waking in the 21st century. Not that he could actually say what it was he did expect, but fighting the Chitauri wasn’t even close to being on the list.

There was a beat of silence and then Wanda cocked her head at Steve. “Are we sure it is the Chitauri?” she asked. “I mean, returning to Earth after all of that?”

He squeezed the bridge of his nose. The apprehension of fighting them again was no small thing. Steve didn’t even get put out that Wanda read his thoughts. Wasn’t like anyone could blame her this time. Not given the chaos the team was devolving into already, at least.

“That’s exactly what we’re going to find out, Wanda.”

And to make things even shittier, Thor was on another realm- which meant if Loki was dicking around again, it would be up to us to take him down. At least Steve and I had each other’s backs this time.

“Well, shit Stevie,” I smirked, not entirely heartbroken over the thought of tearing some evil space asshats apart. Not at all, especially given my frustration over having to leave her _like that._ “You beat ‘em once. We can do it again.”

Tony snorted. “Be my guest, Buck-o.”

I shot a look at Tony. I fucking hated it when he called me that and he knew it, but Tony would never actually leave the team. He just liked to piss and moan when it came to aliens, okay, ‘sides he'd earned it. I supposed I’d let the _Buck-o_ thing slide.

This time.

“I hate to break the feel good mood here,” Bruce interrupted, “but if it’s all the same, can we try and avoid a Code Green? I’m always here if you need me, but I’d rather not break the nation's capital.”

“Understood, Dr. Banner, Steve conceded.

He perched on the edge of one of the jump seats, and there was a blip in his screen notifying him that additional intel was available from Hill. He held a hopeful breath as he opened the screen. I could hear him whispering.

_‘Please, no robot space-whales.’_

“That sure doesn't look like Chitauri from the footage I’ve seen,” I said as I looked over Steve’s shoulder.

Tony leaned across the aisle and angled the tablet in Steve's hands, poking a button that made shit fly up in the air so he could see too.

“Oh thank fuck!”

 _“Jesus,_ Tony,” Steve laughed half-heartedly. A small-ish (at least it was small compared to a the size of a robot space-whale) orange ship sat leaning precariously on its side. It seemed to have crashed, skidding halfway down the lawn of the National Mall before coming to a stop near the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum.

_Hah. Ironic._

I grunted in response, a strange combination of relieved and annoyed battled in the pit of my belly. I found myself almost looking forward to getting back into the fray. _Fuck,_ I really needed to get my head in the game.

During the quiet tension between leaving Manhattan and getting to D.C., Steve could tell something was off. He bumped my arm with his shoulder and raised a brow, shooting me a look. I just shrugged in response. I wanted to talk to Steve about it, sure, but it _so_ wasn’t the time or place.

Maybe- and this thought made me cringe internally- but maybe Tony could help me out. Give him some insight into her past, or advice on how to approach her? My last attempt ended up failing so spectacularly.

 

The QuinJet shuddered into its descent and the group perked up. Thankfully the previous funk seemed to have dissipated.

“Jesus, Barton, who taught you to fly?” Wilson teased, sliding on his flight goggles.

“Hah. Fuck off, Wilson.”

“Alright, look alive guys,” Steve drawled, holstering his shield.

Tony was the first out once his suit materialized. That was always fun to watch. First, he used his scanners to identify the occupants.

“Got multiple life forms, Cap. Seven humanoid, plus some other… stuff. _The fuck?_ Hey, Point Break’s in there!” He turned around and raised his face shield. His brows were furrowed and I couldn't help but snort a laugh because he looked constipated. “We are all _here,_ right Steve? I’m not hallucinating again?”

“Not this time, Tony,” Steve sighed and patted him on his suit’s shoulder before he climbed up onto the craft.

He peered into the windows which were all covered with some kind of fucked up space-dirt and grime. After he rubbed a streak of it off he looked in again. His head pulled back a fraction before he looked closer and wiped a bigger area.

“This one’s green. Uh, okay, that one’s big. Holy shit!” Steve squawked. “It is Thor! _Thor!_ Buddy!” Steve yelled, pounding on the window. “Let’s get this thing open!”

“Wait- dammit! Rogers,” I growled and climbed up next to him, grabbing him with my new hand before he did something stupid. After I looked in as well I pulled him off the damn ship. “We don’t know what’s got them knocked out. Might contaminate the whole area if we open it up here.”

Guy was too fuckin’ reckless. _Still._ And after a goddamned century. My cross to bear and all.

He huffed a breath in annoyance. “You’re right, Buck.” He looked back at the QuinJet and then at the orange ship before putting his finger to his ear. “Maria, we need the big one. We’re going to have to transport this thing to up the compound.”

“Copy,” Maria’s voice came through. “On our way.”

I liked Maria. She was a smart dame. Not as smart as Dollface, but I'm biased. Hill’s a great tactician. I felt a grin curl my lips. Dollface was our specialist in Biomolecular Engineering and Pathogenesis. Given the state of the occupants, she’d also be heading up to the Compound.

I heard Tony open a line and then her soft voice answered. “Hey kid, we’re gonna need you at the Compound. It’s a big project, so pack a bag,”

_Sweet._

Steve met my eyes and saw the look on my face. He smirked and shook his head as he walked back to the QuinJet to give Bruce the all clear. Little shit could still read me like a comic book.

Her voice came through coms again, directed at Tony after receiving his scans. “Who touched it?”

Tony looked to Steve and me, and we both shrugged. Didn’t seem to be a problem. Normal day of weirdness.

“Both of our super fossils. Why?”

I heard her sigh, a worried little sound. “STAT containment protocol. No contact until either Dr. Cho or I have cleared them.”

 

Agents arrived in full containment gear when SHIELD brought in the big plane. As soon as Steve and I were put in quarantine, I peeled out of my tactical gear. Steve did the same, and we each laid back on a bench, relaxing in our Under Armour.

Steve stretched out his long legs and crossed them lazily at the ankles. I looked over at him and he had that same expression from before, waiting for me to speak. I sat up and rested my elbows on my knees, fisting my hands together nervously.

“You ready to talk about it Buck?”

I nodded and stared hard at a fascinating spot on the floor. I breathed out hard and shrugged. “Tried. I- things were so good but then she got distant. I dunno what I did wrong.”

Steve sat up and leaned forward, cuffing me on the shoulder in reassurance. I looked up and met his eyes. That serious look in his face was back. I could tell he worried about me. I never used to have this problem, before the war. It’s been that long, though, since I’ve felt confident talking to a woman. Haven't really even tried until now.

“When I went to see her she was dancin’ with DUM-E. I mean good god, Stevie, she’s so fuckin’ gorgeous! After she finished I went in and she was listening to Glenn Miller. Glenn Miller, right?”

Steve huffed a laugh, a fond grin on his face. That’s what we used to dance to in our shitty little apartment, back when I tried so many times to teach the basic steps to him and his two left feet.

“Anyway, I- uh… I took her hand and we danced. We were just talkin’ and I told her how beautiful she was.” I sighed and looked down again.

“Sounds good so far, Buck.”

I shook my head. “But she laughed. Said no man’s ever told her that. I couldn’t believe it, you know? And then she got real distant. Walked away and just started fussin’ with _another_ project.”  

“Another project?”

I could tell he didn’t get it. Of course he didn’t. He was my best friend- had been for over a century. Even when I was under Hydra’s control he still saw me as me. A whole person.

“I think- I dunno maybe to her... I mean, what if I’m just a project? A piece of tech, you know?” I wiggled my fingers on my left hand to explain what I meant.

It was hard to swallow, to get rid of the lump forming in my throat. The tightness in my chest was back and suddenly the quarantine room felt too small. I breathed deep and bounced my knee, my fists tightening. I stood and began pacing back and forth in the small space.

Steve stood in front of me, stopped me by holding my shoulders in his hands. “Breathe, Buck.”

He patted my cheek and nodded with a question in his eyes. “You good?”

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing, visually going back to the lab when she held my hand and helped me through the episode. I looked up and nodded back to Steve, repeating the sequence she taught me.

_Slow, deep breath in. Hold it for a count of three, breathe out to a ten count. Don’t rush the count, yeah?_

 

We got to the compound and since Steve and I were on quarantine, we got the others out. And even after all the shit I’ve seen... What the actual fuck, universe?

We got the dames out first, then the human. At least I think he’s human. You never know.

Next up was the big gray and red guy that felt like he was made out of concrete. We decided to give ourselves a breather and carried Trash Panda and Tree Guy out before dragging Thor’s heavy ass onto a gurney.

We had them all set up in quarantine and the med staff was busy hooking them up to monitors when Dollface came over to me, beautiful as every other time I've seen her. Not even a yellow rubber biohazard suit could hide those gorgeous curves.

Our eyes met and she looked upset, worrying that pretty red lip. I wanted to hold her again, reassure her we were all gonna be fine. I longed to hold her soft body against my chest, tuck her head under my chin. I wanted nothing more but we were separated by her biohazard suit and so much left unspoken.

“Are you feeling okay, Bucky?” she asked quietly, her tone full of concern. “I need to get you hooked up.” She sounded unsure, knowing how I feel in labs.

I took a reflexive half step back- why would I need to be tested too? I felt fine. Steve and I were both just fine.

“I’m good, see?” I held out my arms like I had all the confidence in the world. Lies, but I go with them anyway, fully commit to the façade with a cocky smirk. “Still me, and Stevie over there’s still ugly.”

That got a laugh out of her. It was one of the most beautiful sounds ever. Her demeanor relaxed and she finally stopped looking so nervous.

I shuddered internally at the thought of being _observed._ Tested like an experiment. Again.

“Do we have to?” I asked hesitantly, nodding to Steve. “Neither of us are supposed to be able to get sick.”

“Neither are Norse gods, Buck, but look at Thor.”

Point taken.

She grinned reassuringly and took my hand. “I'll be here with you, yeah?”

I walked with her to the open gurney, following along in complete trust. She could lead me into the pits of hell, and I'd go willingly.

My heart ached and yet at the same time it felt so full with her touching me. There's a peace that comes with being near her. It just feels... right. Like it's where I'm meant to be.

Then it hits me- harder than anything else ever has. I'm in love with her, I'm sure of it. It's big and real and I know it from my balls to my bones. She's _the one._ My heart stutters and my breath rushes away from me with the realization.

“I do this and you can clear me, right?”

“That's the point, yeah,” she teases sweetly. “Ready?”

“I'm all yours, Darlin’.”

And I am, in every sense of the word.


	4. Curiosity Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second person narrative: Plus size female character's POV

With Bucky’s help, you were able to clear he and Steve quickly. Factoring in the time they spent in containment on the large jet as well as the time spent pulling the others out, their mandatory hours of observation were over fairly quickly. 

Baseline labs were normal as were the repeat, and with both of them being asymptomatic, releasing them was the clear decision. Nothing abnormal came up on any of the tests from the passengers so the decision was made by you and Dr. Cho to lift quarantine protocol.

Agents were present, however Bucky wasn’t having any of it. He insisted on staying with you. You were honestly just happy to get out of the rubber suit.

“Just in case one of them gets violent, Doll.”

He explained that he knew a thing or two about waking up in an unfamiliar environment and how well that could bode for those in the room. With so many unknowns  _ and  _ an Asgardian, he wasn’t taking any chances.

You were stubborn at first, insisting you didn’t need a babysitter. You were fully prepared to stand your ground but when he gave you the old Brooklyn boy eyes and murmured out a quiet ‘Please Doll?’ well, let’s just say your resolve crumbled in no time flat. 

It was a good thing, too because when Thor  _ did _ wake up, he was loud and panicked. 

“How dare you strip the armor of the son of Odin!” he bellowed and strode across the room stark naked, ripping the wires off his monitor. He tore off the hospital gown he’d been changed into by the medical agents and demanded his armor at once.

Bucky and Steve intercepted him and calmed him down after explaining where he was and that he’d been unconscious. The new staff stood frozen in either panic, awe or a mixture of both at the thunder God’s state of undress and behavior. You and Helen cleared out of his way and let the super soldiers work their magic with him, as did the more experienced agents. 

After he was calmed, Bucky brought over his things. When he simply nodded in thanks and set them aside, Bucky picked them up again and shoved them in his arms, this time a little more annoyed.

“Put that away before you scare someone, Thor,” he grumbled, nodding in the general direction of Thor’s genitals. 

Thor was obviously  _ very _ comfortable in the nude.

 

The others woke soon after Thor. The human man, the one Thor called Quill, was as cocky as ever. He demanded intel, wanting to know what system they were in. After he came to a little more, he realized he was surrounded by humans.  _ Terrans, _ he called you all. That was odd. It finally made sense after he explained where he’d been for the past couple of decades. 

The women were another thing. Almost immediately the blue girl, Nebula, began bickering with the green one, Gamora. She fought right back. With the way they went at each other, it was clear they were siblings well before one addressed the other as “sister”. 

Though the animosity of the two women was clearly contained between the two of them, your giant bodyguard still followed you closely. The rest of the group ignored their squabbling as if it was a common occurrence. 

The third female though, the one who had an interesting set of antennae and big, wide set eyes was more observant. She watched everyone around her with a child-like wonder in her eyes, but also a touch of apprehension. You approached her slowly, keeping a friendly smile on your face so as not to startle her. She met you with big-eyed interest.

“Hello, what is your name?”

“My friends call me Mantis,” she replied simply. Her tone was soft and fit her expression. She looked to the others and smiled warmly. “Those are my friends.”

“Mantis? That’s a pretty name. Can I take your vital signs?” You showed her what hung around your neck. “This is a stethoscope. It will let me listen to your heart.”

“Ooh, that would be nice,” she answered excitedly. “Then after perhaps I can listen to your heart?” You nodded in permission as you put the stethoscope on. Since nobody had experience with a life form such as hers before, you measured her vitals against what would be standard for someone of her height and weight. Her heartbeat was quiet and fast, but nice and steady.

“Well Mantis?” you said softly. “It sounds like you’re nice and healthy. Can you tell me if you remember anything specific happening that made you all pass out?”

She shook her head with a kicked puppy look on her face. “No, I don’t remember.”

You patted her shoulder in reassurance. “It's okay. You're safe now, so that's what's important.”

You heard Steve call Bucky over to a screen where he was conferencing with Tony. At the same time, Mantis asked excitedly, “Is it my turn now?”

“Sure, I suppose it is.”

You turned to Bucky, who still stood out of the way but close enough to feel like he was in range for whatever protection you may need. You reached out and squeezed his arm in reassurance.

“Go ahead Buck, we’ll be just fine.”

His eyes darted between you and Mantis, then back over to Steve. You rolled your eyes in feigned annoyance and laughed. He returned the gesture before nodding seriously. 

“Yell if you need me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Yes,” you laughed, pushing him away. Your tone softened and the words took you back to earlier that evening when the  _ Assemble _ alarm sounded. “I promise.”

Your eyes met with an understanding before he turned to join Steve and your stomach did a nervous little flip. That made two promises to Bucky in one day. Or was it two days now? Who knew what time it was by that point. 

You took a deep breath and turned back to Mantis, prepared to hand over your stethoscope. “Ready?”

“Is he your mate?” Mantis asked curiously.

“Bucky?” you asked, feeling the blush rising to your cheeks. Your eyes shot over to where he, Steve and now Thor were talking with Tony. He turned back as soon as you said his name, damn super soldier enhancements, so you dropped your voice a little. “No. He's not my mate. He is my friend though, and I care a lot about him.”

Mantis smiled up at you from her seated position on the gurney. She raised her hand up and gently laid it against your forehead. Her eyes widened and she drew an impressed breath.

“You love him!” she exclaimed and rather than feeling embarrassed, those feelings of affection for Bucky bubbled to the surface. “It is both an emotional love and sexual desire. So much desire!” she giggled. 

The embarrassment was starting and you felt yourself blushing hotter until the insecurities came back. You could feel them creeping up your spine.

“You do not believe you are attractive enough for him to see you as beautiful or to choose you. That is why you hide behind your intelligence,” she continued. You felt tears welling up in your eyes. You wanted her to stop, you weren't comfortable having your emotions on display like that anymore. “Oh… you want me to stop.”

She quickly took her hand off of your forehead and you blinked finally, causing big tears to fall heavily from your eyes. You stared at her, so embarrassed and yet fascinated by what she was able to do. The emotions she brought out of you were so very intense, you couldn’t help but cry. Her dark, wide eyes showed the look of remorse on her face.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to make you cry,” Mantis apologized profusely. “I am so very sorry. I hoped you would want to be my friend.”

“No, I'm- It's okay, I'm not mad at you,” you answered with a quiet, reassuring smile, swiping at the tears on your cheeks. She gave you a hopeful look before her eyes flicked behind you and she shrank back. You felt his presence before he spoke, and his hands covered your shoulders protectively. 

“You okay Doll?”

Oh. My. God. 

The heat instantly rose to your cheeks. You realized he must have heard everything Mantis said and your heart started pounding. You shrugged out of his hold and rushed to the airlock, needing to get out of there.  _ Fast. _

As soon as the light turned green, you took off down the corridor and out the metal doors into the chilly night air. Your breathing grew deeper despite your best efforts to remain calm, and you wrapped your arms protectively around yourself. There were just too many emotions and you were trying to process them all at once. It was overwhelming and the tears just kept coming.

When the heavy exterior doors opened and shut behind you, you immediately knew who it was. You didn't turn, still too embarrassed to face him. More tears fell and you swiped them away again, willing the earth to take pity and swallow you whole.


	5. Mine, Yours

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked from behind you, his gentle baritone full of concern. 

You nodded. 

_ Lies.  _

“I’m fine,” you answered, trying to sound cheerful but he saw right through it.

“Was that uh, all true? What she said?” he pressed, and clearly the earth wasn't cooperating. Still standing, not swallowed.

You nodded again. No sense in trying to deny it. 

“Can you look at me, please Darlin’?”

You blew out a breath and turned. “I'm sorry, Bucky. I didn't know she was going to do that,” you began, eyes on the ground between you.

Bucky stepped forward and pushed your hair back from your face with a gentle hand. “Hey now, why would you apologize for that?” You shrugged your best answer and he held your eyes. “You're wrong, you know. Not believing me? I've never lied to you.”

You cocked your head up to him, your brow furrowed. You hadn't accused him of lying. Not in so many words at least.

He reached out to hold your hand in his and drug his thumb across your knuckles. The sweet gesture brought you back to when you danced. “You didn't believe me, but you really are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Is that why you shut down on me back in the lab? Because I meant every word,” he shrugged and continued, “like when I said I'm all yours.”

“All mine?” you asked, your breath threatening to catch in your throat. You weren't being dense, just doubting yourself. Maybe you needed to hear it again.

He huffed out a soft laugh, a nervous grin teasing his lips. “I fell hard for you Doll. I'm all yours- If you'll have me?”

You bit your lip and looked down at your hand in Bucky’s. Your breathing hitched when he reached up to cup your cheek and closed the remainder of the distance between you two. Finally realizing the feelings were mutual, the disbelief melted into warmth and a fullness in your heart. Without saying a word, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down into a tender kiss, which he returned in spades. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around your soft waist and he pulled your body flush against his, taking control and deepening the kiss. A soft whimper rose from your throat when he teased you with his tongue and he smirked against your lips.

“So beautiful,” he murmured against your lips as his hands splayed across your back, holding your soft body close. His hot mouth traveled to your neck then back up and he growled against your ear, tugging playfully,  _ “Mine.”  _

Every nerve ending came to life in that moment. The deep timbre of his voice and the feeling of his lips against your skin completely shut off any capacity for higher thought. All you knew, all you wanted, was Bucky. Let him claim you, call you his own because you were. Every piece of you was his.  

“Yours,” you murmured, your fingers traveling up into the back of his hair, carding through it. He bit against your neck in just the right spot and you whimpered his name. He groaned out in pleasure, smirking, knowing those sounds were because of him. 

Your mouths were back on each other, kissing and teasing when you heard the metal doors open again and jumped. A giant voice boomed and you were sure you turned fifty shades of red.

“Ah, Barnes my friend, I see congratulations are in order. Forgive my intrusion, doctor. I must return to Asgard.”

“Always a pleasure, Thor,” you giggled and stepped back out of the way of the bifrost. You held onto Bucky's arm as the lights and wind came and disappeared just as quickly.

He turned back to you and cocked a brow, a mischievous grin on his lips. “Where were we?”

_ Lord, the things that man could do with his mouth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you liked it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Breathing exercise thanks to an interview I remember seeing with Sebastian Stan. It works, people. Try it if you have anxiety. Seriously.


End file.
